BeebopKat's interview
by beebopkat
Summary: For the 30th anversary I am interviewing the turtles, Sensei, April and Casey it's a fun little thing I thought of because I want to be a news reporter if I don't become an author. Well lets get asking questions! BOOYAKASHA


**I am so happy for the TMNT directors and people to be working for 30 years that is amazing! Even though I'm only twelve I grew up with TMNT! So since one of my dream jobs is to be a news reporter I'm going to interview some TMNT characters!**

_**Leonardo**_

So Leonardo and I sat on the couch as I prepared to ask him questions for zebralily999's community thingamabob.

"So Leonardo." I began. "Why is it that you decided on the nickname Leo?"

"It's simple, when you say Leonardo other than nardo there is only Leo and I don't want to be called nardo."

"Okay but you do realize that you are a Scorpio right not a Leo?" I snickered thinking of the joke my friend Willow thought of:_ Never party with a Scorpio. [__**Insiders joke you may not get it]**_

"Uh yeah and so what?" Leo asked totally oblivious.

"It's nothing, so why is your mask blue?"

"Well duh blue is my favorite color, it stands for leadership and calamity! Want to hear the poem I made about the color blue?"

"Sure, I enjoy poems."

"It goes like this, blue is the color of the fearless leader, blue is the calamity inside the mind's eye, blue is the wrath of the katana, blue is Leonardo the leader, the katana wielder, the mercy giver."

"That is an amazing poem Leo!" I clapped. "When did you become so interested in poems?"

He shrugged. "Sensei Splinter has been teaching me about haikus and other poems."

"What would you do if you ever had to meet those mushroom mutants again?"

"Seppuku." [**That is honorable death in Japanese]**

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, I hate those things."

"Well before I move on do you know that the katana is a weapon that samurai often used and that ninjas normally didn't even use swords?"

"Yes I do." He replied quickly, apparently he didn't like the fact that the katana is not a usual ninja weapon.

_**Donatello**_

"So Donnie." I asked as I sat in his computer chair. "When did you show an interest in learning?"

"When I got my fingers stuck in a Chinese finger trap, when Sensei showed me how it work I suddenly wanted to know more about everything." He replied.

I swirled around in the chair once and asked. "If I asked would you help me with my math homework?"

"What grade are you in?" He asked.

"I'm in sixth grade and I will always hate math."

He shrugged and said sure why not math is easy so I moved onto the next question.

"What is it about April that you like?"

"Oh well." He blushed. "She's strong, kind and smart. She doesn't care about how she looks as much as other girls do and you have got to admit it's pretty cool that she's a Kraang human mutant!"

"Yeah your right, on a scale of one to ten how creepy did you think the April derp was?" I asked, that thing creeped me out so badly that I might of peed my pants a bit when I saw it and the fact that Kraang are even making April bots is pretty stalker like.

"On a scale of one to ten April derp was nonillion." Donnie shivered.

"I feel you there man." I said. "Now how many languages do you know?"

"English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Pig Latin, Latin and Spanish."

"Here-way id-day earn-lay hese-tay nguges-lay?" I asked him in Pig Latin [**Where did you learn these languages]**

"Watashi wa u˜ ebusaito-jÕ de sore o mitsuketa." He replied in Japanese [**I found it on a website] **_**{the rest is in Japanese by the way}**_

I bowed down and then said. "Watashi wa anata ga keshi ni tsuite itte iru nani o subeki ka ni, kono Intabyudonaterro no tame ni Arigatogozaimashita?" [**Thank you very much for this interview Donatello before I go what do you have to say about Casey**]

"Kare wa supaiku do owa reta isu ni gake ya tochi no aki o iku to niku moe san ni shinshi suru koto ga dekimasu!" [**He can go fall off a cliff and land on a chair covered in spikes and dipped in flesh burning acid]**

_**Raphael**_

I sat on Raph's bed and I began to ask him questions.

"Why are you so afraid of cockroaches?" I asked. "I happen to think they are cute, especially Madagascar hissing cockroaches."

"Eww, are you crazy or something?" Raphael asked. "You know what don't reply to that. Uh let me think…..uh the first time I saw a cockroach was—Do I have to answer?"

I gave him the evil eye and said in my demonic demon voice. "_You shall answer Raphael."_

"Okay, okay, jeesh." He said. "Umm it was at night, I was four and I was thirsty so I went into the kitchen and it was really dark. I fell down over something and I felt something crawl over me so I screamed and Sensei and Donnie came into the kitchen, turned out there were two cockroaches running around on me. They were Donnie's pets but they were just so gross, I could feel all those little, tiny legs running on me, Eww."

"What if I told you that I brought my pet Brain with me?"

Raph's green eyes got really wide and his voice went up an octave. "You didn't bring a cockroach did you?"

I dug into my sweatshirt pocket and brought out my plump white ferret, Brain. He looked up at me with his lazy brown eyes and at Raph then he crawled up my shirt and wrapped himself around my neck.

"He is so cute! Can I hold him?" Raph asked.

I handed the sleepy ferret to Raph and asked. "Why do you act so tough? I can tell that you are a kind hearted guy."

"I don't know." He replied as he stroked Brain's long course fur. "It just seems easier not having to let people know how weak you really are and either way I need to be there for my little brother….you aren't going to tell anybody what I said are you?"

"No, okay my last question for you is what would you do if I knew somebody that had a crush on you?"

Raph perked up and asked. "Who?"

"My sister Winter Moon, she's not so smart but she's not like Mikey, she's average. She loves animals, is good with little kids but sometimes she gets a bit angry, more than a bit. A lot of guys think she's hot."

"She sounds awesome; could you set up a date or something?"

I nearly fell off of Raph's bed laughing my butt off.

"What's so funny? Tell me now!" Raph demanded.

"My sister is only nine." I giggled.

Raphael handed me my ferret totally unimpressed and said with a straight face. "Get out."

_**Michelangelo**_

Mikey jumped on a miniature trampoline while I stood up with Brain asleep around my neck.

"Michelangelo how do you think of yourself?" I asked.

"Awesome, awesome and awesomely awesome because I am awesome!" He replied.

"Okay, well what's your favorite animal?"

"A cat, especially those ones with all the spots."

"Calicos?" I asked

"Yeah."

I sighed; it might be hard to get some good answers from Mikey.

"What are your favorite songs and why do you like them?" I asked.

"Well umm I really like Last Friday Night by Katy Perry and Baby Doll by Justin Beiber."

I face palmed, when Mikey said Baby Doll by Justin Beiber I think he meant Computernerd01.

"Does the song Baby Doll go like this Mikey: _I know your plastic, you are not real. Stop staring at me, I'm not a meal."_

"Yeah that's how it goes! I love that song! By the way nice voice." He complemented.

"Thank you, Mikey." I bowed. "By the way Baby doll is not a song it's a parody of a song that's by Computernerd01."

"And she went all Donnie on me." Mikey muttered.

I ignored what he said and continued asking my questions. "Do you think you'll ever see Leatherhead again?"

"I think that if I believe I will I will see my bro again plus I got this feeling in my gut man, you know?"

"Umm I think I understand…..don't worry dude I believe that Leatherhead will return to." I reassured him because just like Mikey I believed that Leatherhead would return somehow, someday.

"So I enjoy talking with you and my last question is do you like pi?"

"Ya, of course I do! Pie is delicious!"

"Wrong pie, Mikey."

"Uhh are we talking about cherry pie?"

I face palmed.

_**Sensei Splinter**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said to the old rat mutant sitting across from me.

"As it is for me to Mrs. BeebopKat."

"Please just call me Kasaru." I replied. "Now when did you first start learning ninjitsu?"

"I first began to train in the art of the ninja when I was around your age, you are eleven, correct?"

"No Sensei, I'm twelve."

"Oh well I was trained by my uncle."

"Why did you change your name to Splinter from Hamato Yoshi?"

"You see I wanted to leave my old life behind and began a new chapter, I was a mutant and I had four sons and I felt that I needed to forget some of my past so I began to call myself Splinter."

"Why did you name your sons after the renascence?"

"I found a great interest in the American artists and the history of art when I moved from Japan so I named them after the most well known artists."

"What would you do if Shredder found your sons?"

"That is a question I cannot answer if that did happen I honestly don't know what I would do. My sons mean the world to me."

"Miwa is Karai, how are you going to tell her."

"To tell the truth I am afraid that she will not believe me until it is too late, Shredder may have more control of her than I know. I hope she will realize that I am her real Father and if she does I look forward to spending time with her and telling her stories about her Mother."

"On a scale of one to ten how much do you like New York."

"It's nice that there are many people and tall buildings, it is truly an interesting city."

"What if Mikey found an ice cream cat mutant and asked you if he could keep it?"

"Well, Michelangelo certainly does love cats and I do enjoy ice cream plus it would teach the boys responsibility and since it is a mutant I suppose we would have to keep it."

"My last question for you is who is your favorite super hero?"

"It is definitely Wonder Woman." Sensei replied.

_**April O'Neil**_

"So April what do you think of your Dad now?"

"Well I truly do love him but he's sort of scary now that he's a bat mutant you know, how would you feel if your parents were mutated?"

"Understandable, what is your favorite animal?"

"I love spiders, especially black widows, they are so cool!" She exclaimed.

"What do you think about being Kraang and the April bots?"

"Well the April bots are so freaky that there is no word to describe, especially April derp."

"So are you telling that they are fleeps?"

"Sure but having these psychic powers is pretty cool I guess but it's weird at the same time knowing how important I am to the Kraang."

"Yeah you're like one of the only ways for Kraang to terraform the Earth right?"

"I think so, that is pretty cool I guess. I'm like the world's last hope, wow!"

"So what do you think of Donatello?" I asked seriously interested.

"Well he's a really nice, protective person and he is super intelligent." April blushed. "And he is seriously cute when he freaks out about something I barely understand, like a little kid kinda."

"What about Casey Jones?"

"Well…he's fun to hang around but he has a seriously thick skull but it is nice to have another person to talk to with about the turtles."

"Do you think that Japan would be a cool place to live?"

"Definitely, did you know that people who live in Japan normally have pretty long happy and healthy lives."

"When you get a job what do you want to be?"

"I think I want to be a news reporter, it sounds really cool."

"I agree with you April being a news reporter sounds fun to me to."

_**Casey Jones**_

Casey stared at me like I had just turned into a giant dragon or something.

"Are you okay man?" I asked.

"Uh no, yes, umm what is on your shoulders?"

I gently picked Brain up and placed him in my lap where he curled up into a ball of white fur.

"This is Brain my ferret." I replied.

"Isn't a ferret like a rat?"

"No, now tell me Casey why are you scared of rats?"

"Because you just have to look at them to understand, they are gross and ugly and they have claws, they disgust me but I guess Sensei is cool."

"Do you like April?"

"Well she is a pretty cool chic and it's awesome that she's a ninja but she's more like a friend to me."

"Do you find it weird that she's a mutant?"

"Naw, it's pretty cool."

"When did you first start playing ice hockey?"

"When I was twelve and ever since then I've been playing it, how about you, do you play hockey?"

"No, I play soccer, I love soccer."

"Foot fairy." Casey mumbled.

"Ballerina on ice." I thought out loud.

Casey stared at me and I stared right back at him then we got into a scuffle for like half an hour about which sport was better….at least soccer is a worldwide sport unlike hockey.

"So Casey." I took a deep breath. "What do you think about Shredder and Karai?"

"Karai sounds pretty hot and Shredder well let's just say he sounds really tough, like hulk tough."

"What if I told you that Donnie said Kare wa supaiku do owa reta isu ni gake ya tochi no aki o iku to niku moe san ni shinshi suru koto ga dekimasu?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

_**Epilogue**_

So that was my interview for the 30th anniversary and I found it super fun but I did get a bit stressed as I wrote but now I am done! Thank the goddess and Maneki-Neko!


End file.
